fantasiacontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Patriae
Patriae is a country in the Fantasia world. History Foundation (1500 - 1000 BCE) What would become Patriae was originally a group of family based tribes with a culture by which the tribe with the most land had the most power thus the tribes, rather than fight for land, wondered north finding undescovered land and claiming it as their own. It is thought once they reaches the northern sea border they took a less nomadic life style later becoming a state Early History as a State (750 - 300 BCE) This wondering northward also placed a high importance placed on curioisty and discovery meaning once all land was found the people started philosophy starting some of the world's leading thinkers on subjects such as the areas of ethics, philosophy of religion, and the philosophy of language. It was also around this time the first islamic settlers came from the East to settle in the region later to be known as Otteria by Shia muslims who would later develop their own denomination when it came into contact with Pietasiamism, Latika occupation (300 BCE - 550 CE) Around 300 BCE Patriae came under invasion from the Latika empire part of a now defunct nation of Latika that comparinised parts of modern day Decoria, Atlandia and the White Heavens. The language of Latika did a great deal in defining the dialects of Engju and to a lesser extent Irrsan. Patriae as a name came from this as it was the name the empire gave to the country. Power Struggle (550 CE - 600 CE) Following the fall of the Latikan empire there was a massive power struggle with groups of different languages and religions all fighting to be the dominant political voice. Historians estimate there were around 90,000 dead over the course of these 50 years. Three Seperate Nations (600 CE - 1100 CE) In the end three royal families were established splitting Patriae into three nations, the irish spears, the english speakers and the english speaking islamic population. Throughout this period three unique cultures were formed, yet all contained common traits of culture of their culture and art in reflection to their shared history and ideologies. The countries were named West Patriae, Central Patriae and Otteria Self governeing terrotories under one Kingdom (1100 CE - 1822 CE) Between 1099 and 1105 the kingdoms in the west and east of the country fell following revolutions from the people over poor economic postions compared to Central Patriae. Following this power vacum the Sibilin royal family took control of the two nations under it's empire while still allowing their respective governments. Creating three self governeing terrotories under one kingdom. Decorian invasion and unison (1822 - Present day) In 1822 Decoria threatened the security of the country. Patriae was under one kingdom but the each terratory has its own army which on their own were unable to defend themselves. An emercecy government was put together encompasing the whole of the nation and having power over all the respective armies. The combined force held of invasion leaving Patriae an indepedent country. The combined struggle brought the nation together allowing them to wish to be ocne again be united as one nation. In 1829 The United Kingdom of Patriae was offically founded as constitutional monarchy which it remains to be in the present day Category:Countries